Bad Day
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: TeFu. Sometimes even the worst start to the day can end the night as the best day of your life. Dedicated to the Troop Members.


**Dedicated:** Vanessa and Kristine, as well as anyone else affected. Also Caroline for the latest news I've heard.

**A/N:** I live in England; over here I don't recall us ever having a natural disaster. But I also know that other countries _do_. I was shocked to tears after reading _Things I Want To Know_ by Snooperj and hearing about Typhoon Ketsana hitting Manila. It made me completely freak out and worry for my friends over there. It then showed on BBC News…

I was SO happy to find out that my dear friend Kristine there was safe, thank Kami, but our other dear friend Vanessa-chan we haven't heard from yet. I hope Caroline is also safe and well.

We're worried for her and I hope with all my heart she's okay and that what ever damage may have happened, that it will end well some how! I have no idea how people must be feeling or the problems and pains they must be experiencing, but I am worried for them, and pray that things will some how get better soon.

So although I know she may not be able to read this for quite a while! It will be waiting in her updates ready to cheer her up when she can :D as well as any of our other friends over there. We hope to hear you are safe!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own...sigh

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Humour(?).

**Warnings:** Shonen ai, bad grammar from lack of sleep, cheese, and most likely OOC-ness.

**Summary:** TeFu, sometimes even the worst start to the day can end the night as the best day of your life.

* * *

The wind rattled against the windows and once again the latch snapped open allowing the windows to fly open and whack the walls.

For the umpteenth time that night, or rather early morning, Fuji Syuusuke sighed in annoyance, standing up tiredly from his desk and walking over to slam them shut, still trying to keep some mind about waking his family up. The wind outside was ridiculous this early in the morning, he thought irritated. Pinning the latch down and grabbing a sheet of paper with more strength then needed, folding it up tightly and jamming it into the latch's gap.

With a yawn he moved haggardly back to his desk, dropping into the seat ready to finish that history assignment that the world had conspired against him, preventing him from doing it the other day.

With distractions such as a hyper red head, various spontaneous trips and unplanned nights over, Fuji wondered how on Earth he managed to actually get dragged into, rather than being able to subtly slip away as per usual.

Yawning again he bent his head back down to the sheet before him, the last few paragraphs finished and needing to be typed out onto the computer. The glare from the screens glow was harsh against his pale skin in the darkness, causing him to squint and tire himself even further.

But he didn't relent, typing away quickly and efficiently, making sure to correct all his typos and mistakes on the way, using his concentration to the fullest as he wrote.

So in what felt like only a few moments to him, Fuji was startled by the harsh beeping that cried through his room, and he sat up from his desk quickly. Blinking in confusion as he blearily looked at the time....

"Saa......" Fuji sighed, leaning on his elbow as he glared at the clock. The time showing that at some point through writing out his essay, he had fallen asleep. His neck and shoulders were also good evidence of this as they ached from the strange sleeping position.

With a sideward and unwanted glance, Fuji looked at the computer screen and was_ delighted_ to see he had pushed a load of buttons and caused a complete mess in his typing. Not only that, but somehow he had managed to open half a dozen different applications up.

Taking another quick glance at the time, he got to work -mumbling and cursing tiredly- fixing all that had gone chaotic on his laptop page, before hurrying to finish the few parts of the essay still left.

By the time he was finished, saving and printing it off, he was irked to see he only had a few minutes left to get dressed. So he soon found himself in a tangle as he rushed to wash himself and get ready for school. So much so, that he almost forgot his tennis bag, which was a fluke in itself.

Calm down, it's nothing to worry about, Fuji scolded himself mentally. Everyone has an off day.

He kept telling himself that as he grabbed all of his bags and legged it out the door, shouting a quick goodbye to his sister before bolting off. It was a shame as he never heard her call back about the storm coming.

The tensai soon found out though, as he was half way through his journey, when he felt a cold drop against his cheek, followed by another then another, then suddenly high above his head thunder clapped in the sky, sending the air vibrating loudly around him.

"....omoshiro desu ne," he sighed, shaking his head and picking up the pace. "Some how, I have the feeling I would have forgot my head if it wasn't screwed on."

The sky seemed to agree as the rain fell harder and faster against him, making him groan and work harder to keep that smile on his face.

He almost slipped and fell as he rounded a corner and skimmed a puddle, happy to finally see the top of Seishun Gakuen at the end of the street. Unfortunately as he made his way towards it, a car rounded the corner, and from head to toe Fuji was soaked, standing frozen on the spot it utter disbelief.

"You have to be kidding me," he hissed, wiping his face and glaring daggers at the retreating vehicle. Lightening once again lit up the sky, reminding the tensai that he was, for the first time in a long, long while, late.

After a few minutes, he had never been so relieved to see the gates of school, sighing and panting lightly as he stepped through them, laughing bitterly to himself.

Above him he was certain the sky was mocking him, as the clouds began to lighten and the rain soon turned into a drizzle as it moved on. The grounds of Seigaku sparkling as the sun reflected off of the wet surfaces.

Yet still he smiled and continued to walk calmly into the school building, stopping only to change his shoes -not that it would help, his socks being soaked through also- and made his way over to a waiting teacher.

"You can go to the P.E hall and ask them to use a spare uniform with the rest of the," the amused teacher told him, looking down at the drowned student, unable to hide the grin.

"Arigatou sensei," Fuji replied tightly, taking the permission slip from the teacher's hands and making his was toward the hall. Several other student followed close behind him, also soaked to the bone as they had forgotten their umbrella.

"Hora! Is that Fuji-sempai? Ah! It is! Yo, Fuji-senpai!"

The honey haired boy blinked, turning around as he recognized the overly loud voice calling out his name.

"Ah, Momo. Ohayou," Fuji greeted, as the other caught up, dragging what looked like a drowned Ochibi with him. "Echizen."

"Momo-senpai let me go!" Ryoma growled, freeing himself from the older boys grip.

"Hahaha," Momo laughed, letting him go. "You were taking too long."

"Che, like you and that bike," Ryoma growled, glaring at the taller boy from under his cap.

"Oi oi, if you hadn't been still asleep we would have missed the rain," Momo fought back. "It's your own fault."

"Che, what ever," the first year replied nonchalantly before smirking. "Though it's a wonder why Fuji-senpai is drenched and late."

"Saa, I guess I let my guard down," Fuji mused. "Tezuka won't be too pleased."

"Mada mada dane," The younger replied, his smirk growing further.

They stopped their banter as they and the few others arrived, opening the doors and walking over to the waiting physical education teacher.

They were told to line up as each was given a spare P.E uniform that was as close to their size as possible. One by one they received them and walked to the changing rooms to get changed into some warm clothes.

Fuji was even beginning to think that things were starting to look up...that was until he unfolded the clothes.

It was an understatement to say the sizes were wrong, completely and utterly wrong. The top was several sizes too big, while the bottoms where, somehow, a size too small. He didn't even bother to hide the deadly smile hearing the two snickering boys to the side of him.

"Sensei?" Fuji called, leaving the changing rooms half dressed holding up the top. "This top is really too big for me, do you have any smaller spare?"

"Gomennasai, that's all there is," the teacher replied, looking at the huge top and the petite boy. "Guess that'll teach you to remember your umbrella ne?"

"Of course," Fuji replied thinly, stalking ominously back into the changing rooms and pulling the giant top over his head and frowning as he tugged on the too tight trousers,

He frowned further as the fabric pulled taught on his thighs, feeling odd and uncomfortable, even more so, still as he stood up straight and the side of his P.E shirt slid down one shoulder.

"Fuji-senpai," Ryoma spoke up, grinning wickedly, while Momo looked away innocently. "You're gonna be late."

"So are you," Fuji replied, a dangerous tone setting in.

Echizen shrugged while his senpai gulped, and the two boys walked off, heading quickly to their own classes with Fuji only a few steps behind shooting them promising glares.

It didn't surprise the tensai, once he entered the class after speaking outside with his teacher for that period, when his best friend Eiji leaped from his to him, ignoring the disapproving and reproachful look from their English teacher.

"Eiji let's sit down," Fuji smiled, pushing his friend in the direction of their seats.

"Hoi, what are you wearing nya!" Eiji cried laughing loudly as Fuji directed him.

"Spare P.E clothes," Fuji whispered, pulling out his chair and sitting quickly, taking out his books.

"A-re? Demo...are you sure you're not wearing a tent?" Eiji giggled, hiding his behind his book.

Fuji sighed and looked at him side ways. "Saa, it would be a shame if sensei were to call on you... Ne Eiji?"

"Mou Fujiko," Eiji pouted. "Tell me later nya?"

"...Hai Eiji,"

--

"This is beginning to get annoying."

"Then why don't you tie it up or something nya?" The read head asked tilting his head as he ate his lunch.

"Because," Fuji sighed. "I have nothing do fix it with."

"Hoi, that is bad nya," Eiji pouted, downing his drink. "...mou~ aren't you hungry Fujiko?"

Fuji's eyes narrowed and he leaned back against the chain fence of the school grounds. Everyone around them was either messing about or hanging out, in the newly sunny sky, to eat their lunch. Eiji was no exception to this as he watched his friends smiling face, waiting for a response.

"I'm not hungry Eiji," Fuji said, fighting back a yawn.

"Hmm," Eiji eyed him suspiciously in a child like way, and leant closer. "Nya you really didn't sleep well last night..."

"You deduced that from me not eating?" Fuji asked, rather amused.

"Iie, you have rings under your eyes nya!" Eiji pointed out with his chopsticks, before blinking and realising what he was doing. He didn't intend to be rude.

"I didn't notice," Fuji said mostly to himself. "Then again I didn't notice much this morning."

His stomach agreed as it complained once again for him forgetting to grab his lunch, and also for leaving his money at home.

"Nya Oishi said Tezuka was starting practice again later," the red head remembered, perking up remarkably at the thought of time with his doubles partner. "You know, since the rains gone and all."

"Hm, sou ka," Fuji smiled. "Then I guess we should expect more training to make up for this morning."

"...wait to kill the mood Fujiko!" Eiji whined, pouting and pushing his food away stubbornly. "I'm not hungry any more, you eat it! Mood killer."

"Haha," Fuji chuckled, taking it with a nod of his head. Eiji just glared childishly until he spotted a familiar face not too far away.

"Nya! Oishi, over here!!"

They both looked over toward the group heading there way, the vice captain talking amicably to his buchou, presumably about later practice.

"Ah, Eiji," the emerald eyed boy replied, giving him a kind welcome smile. "Anou...what are you wearing Fuji?"

"Ninety percent chance Fuji got caught in the downpour," The calculative voice of their data player. "A hundred percent chance they are borrowed clothes from the school."

If Fuji was Fuji, he would have blushed, or at least growled in annoyance.

"Fuji?"

The tensai's cerulean eyes opened a fraction, looking up through his bangs to his buchou looking down at him. "Hai, Tezuka."

The brunette frowned down at him, looking over the shorter boys pale exposed skin, goose bumped against the chilly wind that blew past every now and then, as well as down to his legs and the blatantly too tight trousers. The top, as warm as it may be, was doing nothing as it continued to slip off of his shoulders every time he pulled it back up.

Fuji felt his cheeks grow warm under that scrutinizing gaze, and shifted slightly to follow his line of site to his shoulder, frowning as the top slipped down again and he once more pulled it up.

"Seems Inui's predictions are once again correct," Fuji smirked. "Ne, Mitsu?"

Tezuka resisted the urge to roll his eyes and watched as Eiji jumped up to cling to Oishi, dragging him off somewhere, while beside him the mumblings of "ii data" could be heard.

"Tezu--" Fuji's words were cut off as something was chucked over his head.

"Yudan sezou ni ikou Fuji," Tezuka reprimanded. "At a time like this it would be irresponsible to get ill."

Fuji blinked under comforting darkness before hearing those words, and pulling what ever had cloaked his vision off of him, he looked up to see his buchou without a blazer.

Some where in the background, the school bell tolled.

"Let's get going," Tezuka spoke, nodding to Fuji before turning around with Inui to walk towards their classroom.

Slender hands tightened their hold on the warm fabric, watching its owner walk away with a bemused expression. Looking down Fuji smiled softly at the black blazer in his arms, and shook his head, the last of the bento beside him forgotten as he stood up and pulled it over his shoulders. Almost immediately the cold was warded off and he could feel himself snuggling into the warm jacket.

"Saa, how unexpected," he mused, gratefully as he too made his way back to class, happy inside the other boy's clothes.

--

Class had been yet another shock for the usually unshakeable boy. The teacher decided to spring a whole new form of torture upon them, with a quiz at the start of the lesson.

Usually this wouldn't have been a problem for Seigaku's resident tensai. But the test the teacher had given them was high school level work and exam level too.

He had said something along the lines of; "experience gained through this is knowledge worth learning", or maybe it was the other way. He couldn't tell any more as terms and texts that were completely foreign to him swamped his mind.

Once again, for the first time in a long time, Fuji had received a bad grade, and was now suffering with a head ache. The previous lack of sleep and lack of food didn't help either.

As soon as that lesson ended, the next began and both Eiji and Fuji started making their way to their next classroom, the lesson Fuji had spent his entire night writing for.

The trip down the hallway was somewhat hazardous. Several times he got bumped into or trod on as he walked; an unusual occurrence. So when they arrived at their class, he couldn't help but sigh to himself in relief, taking his seat and waiting for his lesson to start.

Really, Fuji thought darkly. This day couldn't get much worse.....oops.

Fuji rolled his eyes at his own mistake and sat patiently waiting for the next disaster to follow. It didn't come...at least not for a while.

The class went as usual, the boring beginning, the text books and tasks to answer a certain amount of questions, even the random input of the teacher when it wasn't needed.

Then out of the blue, the teacher said a name aloud, and the class went quiet.

"Fuji Syuusuke," the teacher spoke strongly. "Take out your history essay and come up to the front. We will now be discussing what you have written."

A collective murmur of groans and cries of 'unfair' flew across the room. Fuji wasn't too worried though, he had after all, spent the entire night typing it up, then the morning fixing his sleep driven mistake. As long as he had his sheet to read from he could just clear the main points.

Waiting no longer, he retrieved the printed text from his bag and made his way up to the front of the class.

In all honesty, he looked a cute little mess, crooked blazer over a huge and creased top, while his bottoms clung tightly to him. In fact, you could say he resembled a girl, almost looking as though he was wearing a fashioned top over leggings.

Fuji decided it was better to just ignore the curious stares as he began reading through his paper, relating to his class what he had studied.

"In this sense I chose to focus my research on the history outside of Asian borders, looking at the Victorian period in Europe," Fuji began, sounding confident and ready. "In the early 18th century economic industries grew greatly throughout the Victorian period...."

Several points later and Fuji came to the middle of his essay, skimming it through briefly as he read. "So because of this, steam butts were created, though the gas and carbon levels we're extremely high..."

Fuji stopped as several snickers went round the room, and Fuji re-read his work, frowning in confusion. "_Boats...steam boats._"

The teacher shook his head, timing the boy as he summed up his essay.

"With the arrival of new boats, came the growning concern of powder supply and the running of these vessels....wait, nani?"

Fuji blinked, opening his eyes fully and scanning the page. "_Growing concern of power supply..._"

He didn't understand it. He was certain he had corrected his work that morning after seeing the mess his doze had caused. He_ had_ fixed it and saved. He specifically remembered printing it off afterwards too.

He re-read the text again, aware of his teachers growing in patience.

_'Left to bbbbbbbe fixed aN have they're desins re-evacuated for futûre us,, for èxtenscions and altttttttfnlsrblfcerlwpcxn¥¥. Dxj. Dddddd....'_

"Masaka....." Fuji whispered looking over and over the sheet, reading both the pages over and over.

"Fuji-kun, is there a problem?" His history teacher asked, looking at him with mixed feelings.

"It seems my printer failed me sensei," Fuji spoke, bowing in apology to his teacher. "It seems my draft was printed, rather then the actual thing."

Gossip spread from the front to the back of the class quicker than he could blink, and he found it a struggle to keep smiling as everything turned from bad to worse.

"Do you remember your project by memory at all," the older man asked, rubbing his temples.

"Gomennasai sensei," Fuji answered. "Only a few dates..."

"Take your seat then," the teacher sighed, watching the cerulean eyed boy as he passed. "You've disappointed me today Fuji-kun."

The tensai stayed silent for the rest of the lesson, choosing to get on with his work, even as his attention faltered and his concentration wavered through weariness and embarrassment.

"That was bad Fujiko," Eiji whispered, feeling sorry for his friend. He wasn't too bothered when he received no reply.

--

History passed as the last lesson of the day and the two boys made their way down to the courts, picking up other members on their way there for practice.

They came as group, talking -yelling, in some cases- about their day and their previous classes. Even making plans for afterwards.

They got to the courts heading straight to change, and Fuji was more then ecstatic to get those trousers off, what he didn't notice was the marks they had left on the back of his legs, once again causing all attention to land on him for the wrong reasons.

Changing quicker than ever into hit kit, he moved outside to warm up against the cold air, stretching and moving in pattern. It loosened away the stress from this entire day of hell.

Behind him, he could feel the presence of a set of eyes watching him closely, scrutinizing his movements. But oddly enough, it didn't feel uncomfortable, even to say it was strangely welcome. He didn't even need to turn around to see who was watching him so closely.

After a few warm up sessions and laps around the court, -several of which the tensai tripped over and slipped- Tezuka called them all together.

"First years, practice racket swings on court D, second years to help teach them," then with a sterner voice he order. "Regulars pair off according to Inui's program and get on the courts."

"Hai!"

Slowly and warily the regulars gathered, listening to their most deadly teammate, with respects to his uh...beverages, as he relayed the orders.

"Momoshiro will be paired with Taka, you both need to work on your moves and Taka can help to improve your power control," Inui started, flipping a page before pointing to a diagram on the game board. "Kaidoh and Echizen, Kaidoh practice working with players that are used to adapting, it could improve your technique by thirty eight percent."

"Fuji and Eiji; you work well as a team but you need Eiji you need to try and overcome difficult obstacles like Fuji's counters. Fuji you need to catch the ball quicker, Eiji's reflexes should help with that."

"Tezuka, Oishi; vary your comfort zone for a forty percent higher control rate."

Several of the regulars sighed before walking off to go do as instructed. It didn't seem much like training at all when you had played this particular opponent to the point of accurate reading, with the exception of a few.

"Ma, Inui, your percentages are awfully low today compared to the norm," Fuji commented as he walked by the tall boy.

"Hai. I also have new data on you," Inui smiled, glasses glinting so that Fuji stopped to listen. "You are eighty three percent more unfocused than usual, and thirty two percent more clumsy than Kikumaru today. You've also had a significant twenty eight percent decrease in your awareness, which resulted in your match with Kikumaru. Some fast shots to keep you focused."

Fuji blinked...then blinked again, turning around and walking to his best friend waiting for him on the court.

"Nya Fujiko! What took you so loooong?" Eiji complained, leaning on the post of the net. "Tezuka buchou was looking your way and didn't look to happy…Fujiko you slacker."

"Gomen Eiji," Fuji replied with a wondrous tilt of the head and a mischievous smile, placing the racket head down and spinning it. "Shall we begin?"

--

Oishi's match had ended quickly, as with Echizen's too. The two kohai's were sitting on the bench drinking and watching the others still playing their games.

Oishi and Tezuka how ever had disappeared suddenly, presumably to talk tennis, trusting the others to get on with training while Inui's newest creation...monstrosity sat watching them with evil glee.

But not everything was to go as perfect as was hoped.

Nobody could have predicted what happened next.

--

It didn't register until the loud thwack of the tennis ball stopped echoing across the court. Time felt frozen for a split second as they took the time to process what had just transpired. Then, all in a rush, they were over at court B, to their friend's aid.

"Fujiko! Daijoubu nya?" The red head yelped, supporting his best friend as he tried to sit up, grimacing.

"A-ah," the tensai replied, keeping his head bent and leaning into his friends hold, trying to stay upright.

The world was spinning; the pain so searing it brought tears to his eyes, making the pain worse than it was before. He could still hear his friend's startled cry as the ball came hurtling towards him from the other court, the loud smack as it connected with his skin.

Eiji was in a fluster, scared for his best friend's health, while his doubles partner came quickly over followed by their captain.

The other members soon stood back, allowing the two more room, save for the two regulars supporting the boy.

"Nya Oishi~ you have to help Fujiko!" Eiji cried, tugging him forcefully down yet still managing to support the tensai perfectly. "He could go blind! Or have a concussion!!"

"E-Eiji...I don't think it will be so serious," Oishi spoke, trying to calm him even as worse thoughts than Eiji's popped into his own mind. "Let's take a look Fuji."

The tensai held up his hand, gesturing for a moment as the world spun again and he bit his lip against the pain. That was a heavy ball.

"What happened here?" The stern and unimpressed voice of their captain asked, looking over the members present.

"A-ah, gomen!"

Tezuka sighed inwardly and turned to face the regular power house. "Taka-san?"

"A-anou, we were practicing a new technique and I lost control of the ball," Taka spoke, glancing worriedly down at his friend then back to his captain. "It flew out and headed straight for him. Gomen Fujiko-chan!"

"Don't mind Taka," Fuji winced, lifting his head slowly. "It happens."

"D-demo-"

"Taka."

"Ah hai?" Taka turned back to face Tezuka.

"Please inform Ryuuzaki-sensei that Fuji will be heading to the infirmary. The rest of you get back to practice!" Tezuka ordered, before nodding and walking over to the group on the floor. "Oishi?"

"Fuji, let us look at it please," Oishi asked, giving Tezuka a slightly helpless look as the resident tensai refused to move his hand.

"Fuji, we can't assess the damage with out seeing," Tezuka reprimanded, coming to crouch with them and touch his hand.

Fuji groaned in either pain or agitation, before reluctantly moving his hand away ever so slowly to Tezuka. He hissed loudly as the crisp air hit the open wound, for there was indeed, an open wound.

There was blood on his palm and around his cheek from the grazes around his eye. His cheek was red but that was nothing in comparison to the colour of his eyes, flaming wildly and growing darker with each second.

Eiji, Momo (who was also supporting the hazel haired boy) and Oishi gasped, while Tezuka's eye twitched in anger, annoyance and disbelief.

"Saa, it's that bad ne?" Fuji asked humorously, hissing again at the cold air.

"We need to put ice on that quickly," Oishi spoke. "Momo, can you do that? Tezuka can hold him."

"Hai senpai," Momo replied, allowing Tezuka to take hold of Fuji's right side before dashing off.

The tensai's eye was a sight to behold. Red raw around the lids and outside grazed along his cheek and brow. The side of his nose too, but all that just added to the effect, being stood out by those brilliant blue eyes, both watering painfully, while one was completely blood shot to the point you would have thought he had developed some form of Kirihara Akaya gene.

Carefully Oishi stroked his thumb over the top of his cheek, testing it slightly as any doctor would, which he had learned. It shocked him just how much Fuji recoiled, bringing his hand back up to cover it.

"Gomen Fuji, it's just a check," Oishi spoke carefully, watching the slightly irked gazes of the three boys. "The school nurse will do the same as will a doctor. It's to make sure nothing is fractured. The nurse will have to wait for the swelling to go down before it's known for certain though."

"...of course," Fuji forced out, trying not to sound menacing.

Beside him Eiji's eyes grew wide. "Woah! You're eye's turning purple and blue Fujiko!"

Thankfully at that point Momo returned with an ice pack and the first aid kit. Oishi took them both with thanks and carefully tried to dab away most of the blood from the tensai's darkening cheek, apologising every time he hissed or cursed, even to the point Tezuka and Eiji had to keep the tensai pinned. If he thought Oishi was hurting him with the fearful, careful touches, it was no wonder he would later wish to kill the school nurse.

That time soon came as, Eiji and Tezuka on either side, pulled him up from the floor as his head ache had completely left him off kilter.

Fuji gingerly holding the ice pack to his eye, as soothing as it was meant to be, it was so cold it stung him too.

"I'm fine minna," Fuji protested. "I can walk myself to the nurse; I don't need to be held."

"Really Fujiko?" Eiji asked skeptically, narrowing his eyes in a scrutinizing fashion. "'Coz you don't look like you can nya~"

"Then I'll prove it," he spoke calmly, smiling and removing himself from their hold. He barely moved three steps forward before his vision blurred and the world spun again. Thankfully, two waiting pairs of hands grabbed him before he could fall and he collapsed resignedly into the strongest pair.

"Hoi, so much for proof," Eiji chided, childishly.

Fuji just glared in response as Tezuka steered him into the room they had arrived at.

It had to be said that the nurse's expression was indeed, priceless, upon seeing the usually perfect face so bruised and swollen.

"...and you're telling me a _tennis ball_ did this?" She asked once again, still not convinced.

"Hai," they replied for the nth time.

"...what are they making them with these days…lead?" She sighed, shaking her head in disbelief as she tipped some iodine solution onto a pad.

Carefully she dabbed it over the now clean wound, making Fuji almost growl in pain, almost.

Shaking her head again, she placed the pad on the side, ready to be thrown after she was finished, before taking a square bandage and plaster tape, fixing it into place over the boy's eye.

"Well that's done," she spoke, tilting his head up slightly to get a good look, before sticking it securely. "Take him to the hospital as soon as possible. If he's lucky it should just be bruising, but if it hit that hard there's the possibility of a fracture, even if it may just be hairline."

"Arigatou sensei," they replied, bowing with the exception of Fuji -too dizzy to do so- in thanks before leaving.

Outside Tezuka stopped them and turned towards Eiji.

"Kikumaru, I trust you to let Oishi know we're taking Fuji to the hospital," he told the boy.

Eiji nodded before giving his best friend a quick hug and word of best wishes, before setting off down the hall.

"The hospital Mitsu?' Fuji asked, smirking at Tezuka's expression to the name.

"It's better to be safe than sorry in situations like this," Tezuka spoke, taking hold of him again and helping him to walk steady.

To be truthful, Fuji wasn't in the mood to protest or argue, tired, cold and as in pain as he was. He just wanted to go back to bed and hopefully wake up on the right side of it, so to speak.

They left the school grounds in no time and walked over to the bus stop just as the wind blew by, making the tensai shiver and unconsciously move closer to his captain.

He yawned again and shuddered, blinking slowly against the pain and shivering again with each car that drove past. He sneezed, groaning as the forced made him close his eyes shut and move his head quickly.

Beside him Tezuka shifted, unnoticed by the dazed boy who was swaying slightly, and took off his jersey, dropping it over the short and t-shirt clad boy.

Fuji nearly jumped a foot; well it felt like it, though thankfully it was well hidden, as he felt the weight drop onto his shoulders.

He looked over the material before chuckling lightly. "Saa, I seem to be stealing all of your clothes Tezuka."

...Among other things, was the captains silent thought. "You'll get ill, being out in weather like this while fatigued."

"Hm so Mitsu's worried about me," Fuji pouted. "Or worried about loosing a player for a while..."

"I'd prefer it if you were healthy Fuji," Tezuka countered. "Regardless."

"...Arigatou, Tezu....ka," Fuji replied, yawning greatly. He then smirked and looked up at the captain with sly blue eyes. "Haha, it's like we're a couple sitting here, me covered in my lovers coat against the wind. Saa, how romantic. What do you think?"

"The bus is here," Tezuka replied. He stood up and pulled Fuji with him, making sure to keep the jacket securely on the petite boy.

Fuji was miffed his small, half hopeful, joke had been ignored...did that mean...

Fuji shook the thought away as Tezuka showed the driver their travel card and they got their seats at the back, Fuji by the window as usual.

It was long though before a badly held whimper escaped him, the third time the bus hit a pot hole, sending him jolting and playing with his head. In that small need for comfort he leaned to the side and rested his against the person beside him, burying his head into Tezuka's arm with a sigh.

Tezuka didn't resist though, but he did move in accordance, moving his arm until it rested around the younger boy's waist, pulling him slightly closer to allow him to catch up on some much needed sleep before they got to their destination.

"A-ariga...tou Mitsu," Fuji mumbled, moving closer and leaving the brunette confused though, unable to decipher what the tensai had so quietly said.

It wasn't long before the bus came to their stop, and Tezuka felt adverse to waking the sleeping boy, pulling him up with him as he stood and holding him close so he didn't fall.

The smaller boy groaned before his eyes flickered and opened in a daze. He found himself looking at white fabric. Lifting his head up, he tilted it to the right as he realised.

"Gomen Mitsu," Fuji chuckled, standing up straight and sorting himself out. "We're here?"

"Ah, let's go," Tezuka replied, eying him oddly as he stepped off the bus.

Fuji walked, unaided, down the main pathway with Tezuka following closely, always keeping a close eye on him, especially every time the petite regular would sway slightly to one side and head have to balance him out.

--

Everything was going wrong today. He just couldn't fathom why the world was out for him on this one day of his life.

He was tired, hungry, embarrassed, and now nauseous from the blow to the head. The honey haired boy was struggling to look on the bright side and stay positive as they sat in the doctor's room, half awake waiting for his return.

The doctor had done just the same as the nurse, but a bit more thoroughly, even sending him in for a minor x-ray as the swelling calmed down. What Fuji didn't expect, even though he had been told, was the doctor examining his eye.

He had sat Fuji down and asked him numerous questions, before remove the patch and tilting his head back slightly for a clearer view. All Fuji could be thankful for was the fact Tezuka had a hand on his arm, as the doctor pressed down on his sore cheek asking the most ridiculous question. "Does this hurt?"

Fuji was certain he would have hit the man if it hadn't been for his buchou's presence, comforting and slightly different today.

He had pulled over another chair once the doctor had left to go collect the x-ray results, and demanded that the older boy sat next him, hooking an arm through his once he did so and resting his aching head.

It puzzled him that Tezuka didn't seem to be bothered by this at all. The older boy gave no word of warning, or movement, or any indication he was at all disapproving of his want for contact. It was pretty odd for himself also. He never usually acted this way when he was stressful, but there was just something about this that made him feel calmer and less overwhelmed. Tentatively he touched the new patch over his eye, a mix of a sigh and a yawn escaping him.

In the silence the cars outside could be heard and Fuji's soft breathing echoed around the room. Tezuka started to think the younger boy had fallen asleep again and relaxed into the chair some more, allowing the younger a more comfortable position. It almost startled him, as few moments later, as Fuji shifted and spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Arigatou Tezuka," Fuji said honestly. "You've done a lot for me today without real reason. I don't quite understand though…"

Tezuka looked down at him, seeing the strained frown through the others honey bangs. "You're usually much more perceptive than this."

"I'm usually wide awake and active," Fuji laughed, looking up in mock shock. "But it doesn't seem to be the case today. I think you've been unusually…open? At least for a while…"

"Then perhaps I should try to explain more effectively," Tezuka whispered, bringing a hand to turn the tensai's face towards him.

Fuji's eyes widened as the usually stoic boy leant down and kissed the eye patch, as if a kiss would make it better…and Fuji had to admit, it did. It shocked him so much, he forgot all about the pain as his jaw hit the floor and his face turned scarlet.

Tezuka said nothing as he sat back, not wanting, but having to look Fuji in his wide open eye as he waited for him to recover. He could plainly read the confusion and shock washing over the cerulean orbs as Fuji tried to think of something to say.

It made sense. IT really made sense, he thought in a vague way, even though his realization was as clear as anything. Tezuka had been looking out for him, with a damned good reason to do so. All day he had be showing up when things got decidedly worse, offering a small life line each time, even if it was barely noticeable to him at the time, but the more he thought about it…the more clearer it became.

His cheeks heated up decidedly, remembering the day, and even days prior to this. He felt quite stupid, or more accurately -and ironically- blind to everything. Tezuka changed slightly in order to open up to him and he hadn't noticed. Nor had he noticed the changes within himself. He could remember every damn moment when he had vied for Tezuka's attention, blushed at a touch; earlier on, enjoying the fact that he was wearing the stoic boy's clothes, enjoying the warmth and the smell.

Fuji's blush intensified and he dropped his head onto Tezuka's shoulder just as the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Well Fuji-kun," he started. "They x-rays came back negative. You just have bruising, no fractures or effecting damage. I'm pleased to say you're free to leave."

The two tennis players perked up at hearing this. "Hontou?"

"Hai, you're fine Fuji-kun, other than a head ache which should go later on," the doctor smiled. "But if there's any problems come back here."

"Arigatou," Fuji stood up and bowed to the old man along with Tezuka, before leaving and feeling startled at the fortune.

The shorter boy was positively beaming inside with the good news as they walked back down the path to the bus stop. He didn't realise he had taken hold of his captain's hand in the process and until said captain pulled him to a halt.

"Fuji."

The tensai froze, quickly recalling the moment in the office before his happy shock took over his thoughts. "Tezuka."

The hazel eyed boy glared disapprovingly at the other, noting the challenging and teasing voice before speaking. "Forget about earlier if you wish to."

That said, Tezuka carried on walking to the bus stop leaving an off kilter Fuji to blink in surprise; he had been hoping for a different response.

"What if I don't want to?" He called. Tezuka stopped a couple of steps away. "What if I said I want a repeat, only properly?"

Both Tezuka and Fuji's eyes widened at the question; Fuji trying to figure out why he had let those words leave his mouth, while Tezuka tried to figure out if he had heard him correctly.

"That is, unless you wish to forget about earlier?" Fuji asked mockingly.

He was left without a chance to smirk though, as Tezuka walked back to him and pressed his lips to his, softly yet strongly enough to wipe the grin off of the tensai's face. He chuckled to himself though, kissing back quickly before they parted, both of them thankful no one was close enough to see what had happened. Which was another good thing in itself, Fuji thought brightly.

Fuji smiled an honest smile for the first time all day; it seemed to him that perhaps today hadn't been such a disaster after all. Maybe the old saying had some truth in it after all: Things had to get worse before they could get better.

This was the best thing he could have wished for.


End file.
